Phineas and Ferb Secound Dimension Challenge!
by NoLongerInUse5
Summary: Do you think you have what it takes to make the best Phienas and Ferb 2nd Dimension story?  If you do, come and read what you have to do.  I would like to see you try.
1. Chapter 1

**Phienas and Ferb Challenge**

**Hey Everyone! I made my first challenge. This is exciting for me. I don't know about you but I am excited to see your entries. This is what your Phienas and Ferb story has to be about…**

**You ****know ****the ****movie **_**Phienas **__**and **__**Ferb **__**the **__**Second **__**Dimension**_**? ****If ****you ****don****'****t, ****you ****shouldn****'****t ****do ****this ****challenge ****and ****probably ****stop ****reading ****this. ****If ****you ****have ****seen ****it, ****keep ****reading. ****What ****you ****have ****to ****do ****is ****take ****that ****movie ****and ****give ****it ****your ****twist. ****If ****you ****make ****lots ****of ****chapters ****that****'****s ****fine. ****The ****limit ****though ****is ****20 ****chapters. ****Don****'****t ****go ****over ****board. ****If ****you ****do, ****your ****entire ****doesn****'****t ****count.****(I ****am ****just ****lazy ****sometimes.****;) ****And ****there ****is ****something ****called ****school ****so.) ****It ****HAS ****TO ****be ****more ****then ****a ****paragraph ****or ****it ****is ****just ****lazy ****work. ****(A ****paragraph ****to ****me ****is ****just ****10 ****sentences.)**

**That ****is ****what ****it ****has ****to ****be ****about. ****You ****got ****it? ****Good. ****Next ****you ****need ****to ****know ****the ****rules:**

-Must be more then a paragraph which to me is 10 sentences.

-Limit 20 chapters

-First part has to be the same as in the movie, the part when they get into the next dimension that is what you can change

-If it sounds just like the movie word for word, yours doesn't count because you didn't make it. The directors thought it and made it an awesome movie.

-You can make it a bad ending, but I am not a big fan of that. I prefer happing endings. So try not to do that, but it is aloud.

-Phienas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and both eye patch Doof and other Doof have to be in the story. Why? Because they made the movie interesting.

-You don't have to make Phienas and Ferb know Perry is a secret agent or get there minds erased what happened that day_._

**Those are the rules. I am going to write down stuff so I will know. **

**Must ****be ****done ****by: **Oct. 30 or it won't count.

**News: **On Oct. 22 I will put out some interesting news for this so be checking.

**What ****you ****have ****to ****do ****to ****make ****yours ****count: **You have to PM me or review this that you are doing my challenge. Next you HAVE TO title it, "My Phienas and Ferb 2nd Dimension Entire" so I can find it easily. And I will be checking as much as possible to see yours.

**That is what you need to know. Please enter. This is my first challenge I ever did. Please!**

**Pinklife is out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phineas and Ferb Challenge Update**

**Hey Everyone! Here is just a heads up on the challenge like I said I would do. Not a lot of people entered but I am just glad that a least one peep entered. (lol) Here are the peeps that entered:**

*Glacial Pisces

*CuriosityKilledTheKat

*AlphaBetaSoup

*(not sure if she entered but she did comment) jessie hamster

**Thank you guys who entered. If you finished your story please comment again or PM me that you finished. (I have been frantically checking and it is giving me a headache so please make this easy for me.) **

**Also I have another interesting announcement. For those people who did not enter (curse you!) I have something for you. You can now be a judge! I need to know the people who want to be a judge by Oct. 25 or Tuesday. If you want to be a judge you need to know what to do:**

-You have to know what Phineas and Ferb second dimension is.

-You have to PM me why you should be the judge.

-Then on Oct. 25 (Tuesday) I will tell you if you are the judge and I will tell you what you have to do.

**If you got that then you are ready to enter for being a judge! And for those who entered, remember it has to be done by Oct. 30! (Tick tock tick tock tick tock)**

**Pinklife is out! Peace!**


	3. The Results!

**The Results!**

Me (Pinklife): Hello and welcome to my very first Result Story! Before we begin, let me introduce the judges…Radar180…

Radar180: Hey everyone!

Me: and Akozu Heiwa.

Akozu Heiwa: Hi! It is an honor to be here and judge.

Me: Alright. Know 4 people entered and one will win. The people who entered are:

-CuriosityKilledTheKat

-AlphaBetaSoup

-Stinkfly3

-Glacial Pisces

Good Luck to all! Let's get started.

First we will start with CuriosityKilledTheKat. So Radar180, what did you like about it?

**CuriosityKilledTheKat **

Radar180: It was a slight alternate ending to the movie and I was really impressed by it. The author was not afraid to put the characters in almost mortal danger and he/she was not afraid to add some slight violence. It kept a darker spin on the scene.

Me: Thank you for your comment. Akozu Heiwa, what did you like about it?

Akozu Heiwa: Very good alternate ending.

Me: Thank you Akozu Heiwa. I liked how you just went forward with it and weren't afraid to put in your thoughts. Now, Radar180, was there anything wrong with it?

Radar180: The only thing that could've been wrong with it was the transitions. The sentences felt minor slapdash when read.

Me: I agree. And Akozu Heiwa, was there anything wrong with it?

Akozu Heiwa: No, not really.

Me: Interesting. For me, at first I was all confused but later in the story I got it. Last question, Radar180, did you like it and why?

Radar180: Yes, I liked it. Not only was it a great re-vamp but it kept the original ending at the same time.

Me: Ok, I don't know what re-vamp means, but I was never good at Vocab. And Akozu Heiwa…

Akozu Heiwa: Yes, definitely. It seemed like something that could've happened. Besides, the problem was resolved too simply and quickly in the movie, so I liked this.

Me: Very nice. It wasn't horrible, so yeah I liked it. I liked it because you went out forward and didn't care about what you put in there.

Now for the ratings… (dramatic music)

Radar180: 7!

Akozu Heiwa: 10!

Me: 8!

Total: 25 points!

Me: Good job! Remember the highest amount of points is 30. Alright. Next let's talk about AlphaBetaSoup's entry.

**AlphaBetaSoup**

Me: Now, Akozu Heiwa what did you like about it?

Akozu Heiwa: I liked it very much. It was interesting and well-written.

Me: Very nice comment. Radar180, how did you like it?

Radar180: It was interesting. The plot centers on the characters that Phineas and Ferb didn't get to meet in the original movie.

Me: Thank you for that. For me, I liked all of it! It was great! Now Akozu Heiwa, was there anything wrong with it?

Akozu Heiwa: There was 1 or 2 spelling errors, but nothing big.

Me: Really? I didn't notice any spelling errors. Hmmm…anyway, Radar180 what about you?

Radar180: The only problem was the banter between two characters. It was sort of annoying and distracted a little from the main plot.

Me: I disagree with all of you peeps! I didn't notice anything wrong. Akozu Heiwa, did you like it and why?

Akozu Heiwa: Yes, as I said, it was interesting AND well-written.

Me: I agree. And Radar180, how about you?

Radar180: I liked it because it was something different.

Me: Very nice. Now, did I like it? I didn't like it…I LOVED IT! It was creative and something different. It was something I wanted to hear.

Ratings… (dramatic music)

Akozu Heiwa: 9.5!

Radar180: 7!

Me: 10!

Total: 26.5

Me: Wow! Awesome score! Now we will do Stinkfly3.

**Stinkfly3**

Me: Alright. It is time for Stinkfly3 entry results. Radar180, what did you like about it?

Radar180: I was really not impressed by it. The author was brave enough to do the rare thing and just jump to the main plot; I give him/her props for that.

Me: Interesting and Akozu Heiwa, how about you?

Akozu Heiwa: As for the plot itself, I am more of a Phinbella fan. BUT it was well-written, so in the sense I did like it.

Me: I am a Phinbella fan too. I say, I like how it was different…

Now Radar180, was there anything wrong with it?

Radar180: It was out of character in the story.

Me: And Akozu Heiwa?

Akozu Heiwa: Not really.

Me: I disagree. I didn't like Ferb making a move. That's just me. Now Radar180 did you like it and why?

Radar180: Did I like the one-shot? I wish I liked it more.

Me: That is a reasonable answer. Did you like it Akozu Heiwa?

Akozu Heiwa: Like I said, Plot-not my favorite. But the story itself, overlooking the Ferbella, was good.

Me: Interesting. For me, it wasn't horrible. Well if Ferb didn't sound like a guy who makes moves…I would have liked it more.

Ratings… (dramatic music)

Radar180: 5!

Akozu Heiwa: 8!

Me: 6!

Total: 19

Me: Great Job! And last, but not least, Glacial Pisces!

**Glacial Pisces**

Me: So, Akozu Heiwa, what did you like about it?

Akozu Heiwa: Very neat. I loved how they added their own character. I mess around with things like that a lot.

Me: Very nice. Radar180?

Radar180: I thought it was generally alright. It was basically a remake of the movie with an OC.

Me: Thank you Radar180. I liked how it was different. I like the added character. I did like when they helped Doof. and stuff. That was well done. Akozu Heiwa, was there anything wrong with it?

Akozu Heiwa: I didn't get the chocolate to coffee ratio thing. But that's just me.

Me: It is not just you, I didn't get that either. How about you Radar180?

Radar180: There were a few spelling errors however (Nothing too bad). And I felt as though the plot was ever-so-slightly choppy (again, it's not so bad).

Me: Really? There were spelling errors? I didn't notice. And yes, there was something wrong with it. Too much out of character. Now, Akozu Heiwa, did you like it and why?

Akozu Heiwa: I definitely liked it. Except the part I didn't understand, because I didn't understand it! But the story was very intriguing.

Me: Good comment. Radar180?

Radar180: I did like it a little, mostly for its originality with the OC as well as the effort in turning it into a full chapter story.

Me: Thank you for that comment. I didn't like it so much. Too much detail and Ferb was mean. No one likes Ferb mean!

Ratings… (dramatic music)

Akozu Heiwa: 10!

Radar180: 6!

Me: 7!

Total: 23

Me: Wow! Awesome job! Now that is all. Time to announce the winners!

In third place we have…Glacial Pisces! Congrats.

In second place we have…CuriosityKilledTheKat! Great story!

And what we have been waiting for. In FIRST PLACE is…is…is…is…is...IS…AlphaBetaSoup! Congrats! Now, AlphaBetaSoup, you get to chose what you want for your prize…

**Choices:**

**A:** I will interview you.

**B:**I will make a story dedicated to you.

**C:**If you had something in mind, just tell me.

PM me what prize you want. Congrats AlphaBetaSoup!

**P.S. How I made this is the judges answered those questions and I typed them down. So yes, they really said what they said.**

**-Pinklife**


End file.
